For any pump-circulated water, it is important to maintain proper pH levels to prevent the growth of bacteria and other pathogens, and to ensure that the water is not toxic or corrosive to any items, animals or persons coming into contact with the water.
One example of pump-circulated water is swimming pool water. Pool water pH is a measure of its total acid-alkalinity balance, i.e. the relative proportion of acids and alkalis in the water. If water is too acidic, it will cause corrosion of metal equipment and can cause skin irritation. If the water is too alkaline, it can cause scaling on the pool surface and can cloud the water. Furthermore, high acidity and high alkalinity may alter the effectiveness of the chlorine in the water.
Muriatic acid or sodium bisulfate are often used to lower the pool water pH. However, the use of acid proves to be inconvenient because people are prohibited from using the pool until the acid has been given a chance to mix with the pool water. Gas injectors allow for better absorption of gas (e.g. CO2), which in turn helps to control the pool water pH. If these gas injectors are used to control the pool water pH, there is no longer a need for the use of acid.
Currently, gas is used in some large public pools to control pool water pH. However, in order to do this, the original plumbing must be cut. Once the original piping is cut, a union is placed on but sides of the cut piping and a new section defining a port is welded into place. The port usually has a ⅛ inch barb fitting that couples to tubing leading to a gas cylinder. Typically these modifications are done at the water inlet to the pump strainer basket housing, at the water outlet from the pump, and/or at the water outlet from the filter. To cut the existing piping at these points is very invasive to the original plumbing and oftentimes leads to leaks. These leaks then cause a pool owner to expend more time and money on maintenance of the pump system.
Therefore, a need exists for a gas injector that may be installed in a way that is less invasive than currently used systems. A further need exists for a gas injector that allows for more efficient gas absorption in water. Preferably, the gas injector is coupled to the pump strainer basket housing drain port. Further preferably, the gas injector may be used with all currently existing pump systems.